Existence
by Mortals beware
Summary: This is a crossover of D.gray-man, Hitman reborn,Shugo Chara and a little Bakugan and also a Disney channel movie. The main story is about D.gray-man. Please enjoy! At first KHR leads but later on D.gray-man leads.
1. Dying will Flames

~Disclaimer~

Hi guys, I'm back and typing! Sorry for not uploading my three other stories. I was super busy with my school work! Sorry, I'll try to update them soon. Anyway I do not own any of this except for the plot and the Oc!

(Komui Lee's Office . . .)

*Komui is dressed in a white shirt and pants. On the left side of his t-shirt has a Black Order mark. He also wears a white hat, underneath is his silky violet hair. He also wears glasses. He's the supervisor and the older brother of Lenalee Lee.*

Komui aggressively puts down his hands on the desk. Everyone inside was startled.

"What's the matter, Komui-san?" – Allen

"Allen!" – Komui

*Allen is dressed in a white polo with a red necktie and also wears black pants and white gloves. He has pure white hair and also there's a red star with a line, underneath his left eye.*

Komui stares at Allen but immediately got away.

"Wha-What's wrong?" – Allen

"There's a school in Japan named Namimori middle school, you two will investigate this crisis." - Komui

"Why? What's wrong with it?" – Lenalee

"There a swarm of Akumas appearing day by day. It's either there is a General or innocence hosts." – Komui

"Alright, let's go Lenalee!" – Allen

*Lenalee is dressed in green dress and she has green hair in pigtail form.*

(Namimori Middle School . . .)

Inside the second year classroom of class A, Tsunayoshi Sawada is taking his math test.

"(My head is going to split!)" – Tsuna

*Tsuna is dressed in his Namimori school uniform and along with his spiky brown hair.*

Tsuna felt something strange with his intuition.

"What's up with this feeling?" – Tsuna

Tsuna looks outside of the window and sees creatures floating but he was immediately called by his teacher.

"Sawada, please look and focus on your test paper." - Teacher

"Ye-yes!" - Tsuna

The day ended and the three friends were walking around the school.

"Tsuna, are you sure you saw something around here?" - Hayato

"Yes." - Tsuna

"What does it look like?" - Takeshi

"Well, it was gray,black and white and it was floating." - Tsuna

"Maybe it's a UFO!" - Hayato

"No it wasn't." - Tsuna

*Hayato and Takeshi are also dressed in Namimori school uniform. Takeshi brings always hi baseball bat.*

Suddenly out of nowhere, Road the Noah of dreams appeared, along with a swarm of Akumas.

*Road is dressed in a white blouse and a mini skirt and also she wear blue and violet leggings and black shoes. She has blue hair, gray-skin and a stigmata. She is in a form of a teenager and she is the "oldest Noah" in the family. She can also play the piano in the ark and also has a crush on Allen.*

"WT! Who are you guys?" - Tsuna

"Hehehe...so you guys are the innocence hosts!" - Road

Allen and Lenalee came.

"Komui was right! There are a swarm of Akumas and also Road." - Allen

Road faces them.

"Oh, look what we have here! If it isn't Allen-kun and Lenalee-chan!" - Road

"Road!" - Allen

"You're always cool Allen!" - Road

Lero came.

*Lero is like an ordinary umbrella but on top is a jack o lantern and he hides the Millenium Earl's weapon.*

"Road-tama, Earl-sama says, you should hurry up and kill them. ~LERO" - Lero

"Okay. Okay." - Road

"Those three?" - Lenalee

"Correct! They are innocence hosts!" - Road

"We won't let you kill them!" - Allen

"Is that so? Akumas kill them." - Road

The swarm of Akumas swooped down towards them. Allen and Lenalee couldn't defend them. Suddenly Tsuna's innocence activates and there were sky flames on his head and gloves that has a 10th sign.

"What?" - Tsuna

"Flames?" - Road

"X-burner!" - Tsuna

A burst of sky flames hit the swarm of Akumas.

"Interesting . . ." - Road

Tsuna attacks Road but she dodges it. Then another swarm of Akumas came.

"You are too slow." - Road

Road uses her candles.

"Tsuna!" - Hayato

Hayato's innocence activates and a gray skull weapon with storm flames spitting out in the edges of the skull. He also has dynamites.

"Wt? What am I going to do with this skull and dynamites!" - Hayato

"Insert bullets" - Skull

"What are you talking about! I don't have bullets! Wait a minute, bullets? Maybe this dynamites will do?" - Hayato

Hayato inserts the dynamites and he fires at the candles of Road. Storm flames came out.

"Flame arrow!" - Hayato

"Tsk. Akumas kill them!" - Road

"Yes, Lady Road!" - Akumas

"Are you alright, Tsuna?" - Hayato

"Yes, thanks." - Tsuna

"Oh no!" - Allen

Takeshi's innocence activates and his baseball bat turned into a katana with rain flames and using it he slices all the Akumas in one blow.

"Tsk." - Road

"They are powerful! ~LERO" - Lero

Millennium Earl comes.

*The Earl is dressed in a yellow coat and black pants and a black hat and gray skin and a stigmata.*

"Earl-sama ~ LERO" -Lero

"That's enough! Let's go back! - Earl

"Okay!" - Road

"Until we meet again exorcists!" - Earl

The Earl says while singing happily and twirls Lero. They left. Their innocence deactivates.

"Are you guys, okay?" - Allen

"Yes. What was that?

"You three are innocence hosts." - Allen

OKAY GUYS THAT'S IT! Please review so that everyone is his happy! :3


	2. Welcome to Black Order

~Disclaimer~

Guys! I don't own any of this except for the story and the plot. I love dgrayman! Meow! Nyaan cat! ENJOY!

(In a coffee shop . . .)

"What are you talking about? Innocence? Hosts? Earl? Those things are called Akuma? And let me get this straight, you want us to be exorcist!" – Tsuna

"Pretty much. Besides if we don't have powerful innocence hosts, we won't be able to save the world but this decision is still on you guys. So you should think this first. We'll give one day. If you made your decision, meet me and Lenalee here." – Allen

Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi left.

"Come to think of it, they were pretty strong." – Lenalee

Lenalee sips her coffee.

"Yes, you're right." – Allen

(Namimori playground . . .)

"Guys, what do you think?" - Tsuna

"We'll do it if it's okay with you." - Takeshi

"I think it's great that we could help, even though we will put our lives on the line, we still lived a meaningful life." - Hayato

"Maybe, okay! let's continue our conversation tom!" - Tsuna

Tsuna and his friends went home.

Sawada Residence . . .

"I'm home." - Tsuna

"Tsu-kun, your home late. Did something happen on the way home?" - Mom

"Mom, is it a good idea to save something and in exchange for your life?" - Tsuna

"Well, If I were in that position, I would have to accept my faith and avoid it." - Mom

"I see..." - Tsuna

"Why do you need to know?" - Mom

"Just curious, no prior reason." - Tsuna

The next day . . .

Namimori Middle School . . .

The teacher is giving a lecture on animals and Tsuna is not paying attention and then the Teacher called Tsuna.

"Sawada, what are the examples of animals with vertebrates?" - Teacher

"Umm..." - Tsuna

"Sawada, remain standing." - Teacher

"Wait! It's . . ." - Tsuna

"I'm sorry but answer later, Sawada Tsunayoshi." - Teacher

His classmates laughed at him. At the end of the day, the three of them were walking along the school.

"Guys, I have decided to become an exorcist. I don't mind, if you don't want to come." - Tsuna

"No way would I decline! I'm in!" - Takeshi

"Yamamoto-kun..." - Tsuna

"I'll follow you wherever you go, Tsuna!" - Hayato

"Thank you." - Tsuna

He said while smiling. They went to the coffee shop.

In the coffee shop . . .

"Walker-san, we have decided. We want to become an exorcist." - Tsuna

"Are you sure? A life of an exorcist is never easy. Your life will be always in danger. You will be chased and crushed." - Allen

"Wouldn't it be the same if I were to stay here? I want to become an exorcist because I will be a better person than who I am now." - Tsuna

"A very wise reason. Okay, then let's go." - Allen

They went out of Namimori and boarded a train.

Inside the train . . .

"Goodbye and Farewell Namimori . . ." - Tsuna

Tsuna fell asleep.

"(No matter what, I'll protect Tsuna because that's who I really am, a guardian that lived in Italy.)" - Hayato

"Allen." - Lenalee

"What is it, Lenalee?" - Allen

"I have contacted Nii-san and I told him about Sawada and the other two's innocence are highly rare." - Lenalee

"What do you mean?" - Allen

"They're innocence can't be destroyed unless the heart innocence is destroyed. But It can affect the user. Also this is a hand me down innocence." - Lenalee

"How can it affect the user?" - Allen

"It can be tainted with darkness. Once it's tainted, the only way is to to be sucked out. Also there is only one person who can purify it and it's no other than the Noah of Darkness, herself. Many times those innocence were tainted and they go to her but she always answers that she'll only do if they are who they really are." - Lenalee

"That's a weird answer." - Allen

"The Family is called Vongola and each generation has a boss. Currently Sawada is the 10th generation. Also Yamamoto and Hayato is one of his guardians." - Lenalee

"So he is the boss of the Vongola? If they are strong, then the Millennium Earl might kill or use them." - Allen

"We can't let that happen." - Lenalee

"I agree." - Allen

They walked to the Black Order's gatekeeper. The gatekeeper scanned Tsuna, Takeshi and Hayato.

"You may proceed." - Gatekeeper

Komui's Office . . .

"So you three must be the newcomers!" - Komui

"Yes, we are." - Tsuna

"Come with me for a while." - Komui

They went with Komui and they were in a room.

That's it! To find out what will happen to them, Please review!


	3. Reborn the Tutor

~Disclaimer~

And this is …. Chapter….3! I do not own any of this except the plot and the Oc's.

Reborn the Tutor

In the room . . .

"Hayato and Takeshi, please stay out here for a while." - Komui

"Why?" - Hayato

"Because you don't want to see this." - Komui

"Wait. What?" - Hayato

Komui slammed the door and got his equipment.

"Umm...Tsuna can you activate your innocence?" - Komui

"Yeah, sure." - Tsuna

Tsuna activates his innocence.

"So is it okay?" - Tsuna

"Magnificent." - Komui

"Wait. What's with the equipment?" - Tsuna

"For investigation." - Komui

"Wait!" - Tsuna

Tsuna fainted while Komui was fixing the innocence.

"Takeshi, you're next." -Komui

"Okay!" - Takeshi

"Why are you so happy? Didn't you hear? Tsuna screamed." - Hayato

"I think it was a happy scream." - Takeshi

"Tsk. Baseball idiot." - Hayato

A few minutes later . . .

"Maybe I make a run for it." - Hayato

"Oh no you don't! Komuirin II!" - Komui

"Wait. Okay I'll come in." - Hayato

As they were finished, they were brought to Hevlaska.

A few hours later . . .

"At last, we're finish. What a relief. I'm hungry." - Tsuna

"There's a cafeteria here. I'll show you." - Lenalee

Cafeteria . . .

They went to the cafeteria and saw Jerry the cook.

*Jerry wears pants, t-shirt and apron. He has a stylish hair.*

"So you three must be the new exorcists!" - Jerry

"Yes!" - Tsuna

"So what do you wan to eat? Come on now, I can cook anything." - Jerry

"Beefsteak." - Tsuna

"Alright! How about you two?" - Jerry

"I'll have beef sukiyaki." - Hayato

"I'll have sushi." - Takeshi

"Okay! Okay! It will be ready in a moment!" - Jerry

They ate and suddenly Lenalee walks in.

"Tsuna, Takeshi, Hayato, my brother want to see you again." - Lenalee

Three of them went to Komui's Office.

"Tsuna-kun, you three will have special training from a special guest." - Komui

"Who is it?" - Tsuna

A man who is about a size of a baby with a yellow pacifier and wears and a black and orange hat accompanied by a green lizard. Also wears formal black and pants came in.

"That would be me. Nice to meet you, my name is Reborn and I'll be your tutor." - Reborn

Everybody felt silent for a moment.

"A baby? You've got to be kidding me. Hahaha..." - Tsuna

Reborn kicks Tsuna's face.

"WTH! Why did you do that for?" - Tsuna

"For calling me a baby. I may look like one but I am an exorcist hitman tutor who served the Vongola family for many generations." - Reborn

"Vongola? What is that?" - Tsuna

"The Vongola family is a group of people who are exorcists, who served the Black Order, multiple times. Well, the fact is at the moment, the storm and rain exorcist are here, as well as their boss and that's you, Tsuna." - Reborn

"Boss! What are you saying?" - Tsuna

"Nothing but that. Anyway your training will start tommorow. Anyway while doing that, you must find the remaining exorcists." - Reborn

"Huh?" - Tsuna

"Mist, sun, lightning and cloud." - Reborn

Suddenly Reborn leaves and Komui spoke.

"So as you can see, have you understood? What, Reborn-san is trying to say to you?" - Komui

"A little." - Tsuna

Please review that's all!


	4. First mission, lightning

~Disclaimer~

I do not own any of this. Except for the story and Oc's. I LOVE ANIME! : 3

First mission, lightning

Komui's Office . . .

"Tsuna, Lavi, Allen and Takeshi. The details of the mission are . . . In a nearby village from the east coast, a strange weather is occurring and a finder said that there is a group of Akumas doing havoc." – Komui

They boarded a train.

"Hey Allen are you spacing out?" – Lavi

"Not really." – Allen

"If you think too hard, your brain will explode. Hehehe…" – Lavi

"Huh?" - Allen

"What is it?'' – Lavi

Allen's eye activates. Also Tsuna senses it also with hi intuition. The conductor of the train stops. Akumas are seen. They all activated their innocence. After they defeated the Akumas, they walked towards the direction of the village.

"*sigh* I'm hungry." – Allen

"You're not the only one." – Lavi

"I'm so hungry; I think I'm going to die." – Allen

"Huh?" – Tsuna

"Tsuna, what is it?" – Takeshi

"Maybe it's just my imagination but I think someone was watching us." – Tsuna

"Maybe it's just an animal." – Allen

"It wasn't an Akuma. That's for sure." – Tsuna

"How can you tell?" – Lavi

"It's my intuition."- Tsuna

"There's a village up ahead!" – Lavi

"Yes, we're saved!" – Allen

They went to the village.

Village . . .

"Look there's a restaurant!" – Allen

Restaurant . . .

They ate.

"Hey Allen, you look full." – Lavi

"Who wouldn't be full?" – Allen

From a distance a girl with glasses and has violet wavy hair and wears black pants and shirt and a black ribbon on the right side of her hair.

"So these are the exorcists and the host?" – Shadow

"(Yes, Shadow-sama.) Pika." – Pikachu

"This is going to be interesting." – Shadow

Meanwhile . . .

"Someone was there just now." – Tsuna

"Where?" – Takeshi

"Must be my imagination, sorry." – Tsuna

"I think it wasn't." – Takeshi

"Let's go and investigate. We'll go to the north and east, while you two go to the south and west." – Allen

They split and went all throughout the village.

"Okay, Pikachu follow them and use thunderbolt." – Shadow

"(Okay!) Pika!" – Pikachu

Pikachu followed them in various directions.

"Something is following us." – Tsuna

They turned around.

"*THUNDERBOLT* Pika!" – Pikachu

"Watch out Takeshi." – Tsuna

"Oh no…I'm losing my eyesight…" – Takeshi

"Takeshi!" – Tsuna

Suddenly Takeshi faints and a cow boy blocks the second attack of Pikachu.

"Wt? A cow?" – Tsuna

Pikachu went to the north.

"Are you alright?" – Tsuna

"Of course I'm alright! A measly bolt of lightning can't bring Lambo-san down!" – Lambo

"Amazing he was not hurt at all. Maybe it's his synthetic clothing?" – Tsuna

Takeshi woke up.

"Takeshi, you're awake!" – Tsuna

"What happen? How long I was out?'' – Takeshi

"30 minutes." – Tsuna'

"Where's that thing?" – Takeshi

"I don't know. It went to the other direction, I think." – Tsuna

"Let's follow it." – Takeshi

"Wait, you're injured." – Tsuna

"I'm alright." – Takeshi

Takeshi coughs blood.

"Is there a clinic here, Lambo?" – Tsuna

"Sure there is! Come on follow me!" – Lambo

Meanwhile . . .

"(This time I'll go to the other two.) Pika-Chu." – Pikachu

"Lavi, watch out! *shoots an Akuma*" - Allen

"Hey Allen, are you trying to kill me!" – Lavi

"I said to watch out." – Allen

"Even though . . ." – Lavi

Many level two Akumas appeared.

"Akk! Akumas!" – Lavi

"Stop whining! Let's go!" – Allen

"I know. Innocence Activate! Hammer, grow, grow, grow." - Lavi

"Innocence Activate!" - Allen

A few minutes later . . .

"They are too many!" - Allen

"Where are those two when you need them!" - Lavi

From a distance . . .

"Fine. I'll help them. But I'll only do it because the safety of Allen is needed. That exorcist is lucky because I'm going to help them. Okay come out squirtle!" - Shadow

From a pokeball, squirtle appeared.

"Okay, pikachu and squirtle, kill all the Akumas. Use water gun, squirtle and pikachu, use thunderbolt." - Shadow

"(Okay!) Pika!/Squirt!." - Pikachu and Squirtle

Pikachu and Squirtle attacked the Akumas. They were all killed

"Wt? What are those?" - Allen

"It saved our lives." - Lavi

Pikachu and Squirtle came back to Shadow. Shadow left.

"A person?" - Allen

Tsuna and Takeshi came.

"Oh there you are, Tsuna and Takeshi. What happen?" - Allen

"It's like this . . . um . . . we were attacked by a yellow thing." - Tsuna

"Yellow?" - Allen

"It shocked Takeshi with strong lightning the this cow kid blocked the second attack and didn't get hurt." - Tsuna

Reborn comes. He jumps on Tsuna's head.

"He is the lightning exorcist of the Vongola." - Reborn

"Reborn! What! This kid is the lightning exorcist!" - Tsuna

"Yes." - Reborn

That's all for this chapter! Hoped you enjoyed it! Please REVIEW :3


End file.
